iAm Haunted
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Sam is in pain from the a certain dork. She starts to wonder will it ever go away. Because every time she looks at him, she's haunted. Based on Haunted by Taylor Swift. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys, I'm back. And I'm sorry I'm taking too long to update my stories, but I've had major writers block, and on my story WOAS, I only got 5 reviews last chapter which made me lose motivation. Also been working on future stories but I won't post them until I finish the ones I haven't completed. So please review Wish On A Star, get me some motivation. I hope you like this one-shot. It's based on the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. I always wanted to write a story like this and I got my chance. So please Read and Review with no Flames. BTW I know the characters are a little OOC, it's a sad story. Live with it. Lol. **

**I do not own iCarly, Haunted, nor Jason, because Scott gave me the idea of the name. I also don't own the part of the ending in the story, my friend MissSteffy does haha. **

**So this story is dedicated to Scott and Steffy for always helping me out with my stories :) I love you guys.**

…

**Sam POV**

'_You ever have those days where you feel like your life is so perfect and nothing can go wrong?'_

I see Freddie, (my amazing boyfriend) walking up to me. Only he didn't look happy. This can't be good.

He walks up to me, not even looking into my eyes. "Sam… we need to talk"

My heart drops.

…

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

…

I see the sun is going down through my window. I'm on the floor of my room waiting for the darkness to come, hoping it was all a dream. But I know it's not. I can't even hear myself cry anymore. I tuned it out hours ago. I know I'm still crying though. I can feel the pools of tears running down my face.

I keep replaying the events that happened today in my head. I honestly thought he would never hurt me like this. I thought I could always trust him.

…

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

…

(Flashback)

I know what's coming, but I don't want it to be real. I don't know what to do without him.

Freddie sighed "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." I know its killing him inside but his eyes say different. I taught him how to lie well.

(Flashback ends)

…

_Oh, holding my breathe_

_Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

…

I look at my alarm clock as it read 11:46. I used all the strength I had in me to lift myself off the floor and dragged myself into bed.

"It still smalls like him." I whisper to myself. He would always come over and watch movies on my bed. Oh how I wanted cry so hard right now. I just didn't have anything left in me.

We were so happy. What could change his mind so fast? Did he even love me?

But then I think about the way how his voice sounded. It didn't sound like it was over. It sounded forced and wrong.

…

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

…

I feel like I'm falling and won't land safely. He's everywhere and if this is what it's like when he's not here, then it will kill me seeing him. I know I can't breathe when he isn't near me, but it beats emotional suicide being around him. I'm not ready; I know I'm not, because I see his face before I drifted to sleep.

…

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now _

_I'm haunted_

…

(A month later)

It's been almost 2 months since the break up, and I was avoiding Freddie like the plague. I didn't look at him in class, never made eye contact with him during iCarly, but kept my composure. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't break into a million pieces every time I saw him walk away. Because it reminds me of _that_ day.

(Flashback)

"You're breaking up with me?" anger arose in me. I've never been good with holding back my anger, especially with Freddie. So what do I do? I slapped him.

"Sam, what the hell?"

"I loved you" I paused "I don't think I'll ever stop"

And just like that… he walks away.

(Flashback end)

…

_Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you_

…

"Sam?" I turned around and there stood Jason. He placed a kiss on my cheek.

Jason is a guy Carly set me up with. Brown hair, blue eyes, he was perfect. But he wasn't Freddie.

Jason brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I smiled up at him but avert my eyes, seeing Freddie staring at us. I see pain in his eyes before he walks away.

"You still love him"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts

"Freddie, you're not over him"

I didn't say anything. Jason would know if I lied.

He gives me a gentle kiss on my lips. "Don't ever let him hurt you again." Jason walking away didn't hurt me. Not I like when Freddie does.

**...**

_He will try to take away my pain and he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

…

Carly walked right up next to me "What just happened?" she asked

"I think we just broke up" I said confused

Carly sighed "You know, he still love you"

"But I didn't love him"

"I'm talking about Freddie"

"Good for him" I say sarcastically

Carly looks at me "I'm serious. He looks at you the same way he use to, only this time he's hurt."

"You know what I see when I look at him? Nothing! Because when I do, my hearts shatters. And thinking he might want me still, breaks me." I slam my locker and run out of school.

…

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't see you again.  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

…

(Flashback)

"I just don't think we can see each other anymore."

(Flashback ends)

…

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

…

**Freddie's POV**

It killed me seeing her move on. I can't believe I was blackmailed. I was innocent. Stupid Jessica Wrealing forcing a kiss on me, stupid Jonah being her cousin and taping it. Everything was finally going right and then Jonah had to screw things up.

The look on her face, it relived in my mind every time I closed my eyes.

Why did I let them do this to me?

I wish I could fix this.

Hmm… maybe I can.

I'm getting that tape back.

…

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

…

**Sam's POV**

I walked into school. In the morning was the hardest because Freddie would always be talking to Carly, and like clockwork, before I finish turning the corner, I would see him walk to his locker. It would hurt me every time. I really need to forget about him. But today was odd. He wasn't in sight.

"Hey" I said to Carly "Where's jerkface?"

Carly shrugged "Don't know

…

_I know, I know _

_I just know  
You're not gone _

_You can't be gone  
No_

…

"As you may all know, I did a stupid mistake of breaking up with Sam Puckett."

"What is that?" I asked Carly

"It sounds like Freddie" she said as she pulled me to the gym.

When we enter saw a huge monitor up.

"You see, Jonah blackmailed me to break up with her unless he would show her this" Freddie pressed a button and what we saw made everyone including me a gasp. I could feel my eyes start to water. Before I could walk away, I heard Freddie speak again. "He got his cousin to forcefully kiss me. But I'm sick of it because I don't care. All I want is Sam back. Sam I'm sorry. Please take me back. I always will love you. Sammy, I love you."

…

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone _

_Can't go back  
I'm haunted_

…

I don't even know what I'm doing. I lost control of my body, because for some reason, I'm walking towards Freddie.

I somehow make it in front of him, everyone waiting for me to answer. "I..."

…

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

…

**Okay don't kill me for ending it like that. But the reason I did it because, I want you guys to come up with your ending and tell me. Does she forgive him, or does she move on? I know the ending. If you want to know just PM me :). I had so many different ending to this story, like Freddie finding someone else, but this one made me happy. So thanks MissSteffy for the blackmail idea. Also I wanted Jason to look like Chace Crawford :). **

**So please review :D I like reviews a whole lot better.**


End file.
